


Soul mates

by Pallas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cant help the urge, he knows its wrong but his dad betrayed him, alone in the woods he looses control and gives in.<br/>Then his mate arrived<br/>Peter arrived</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real multiple chapter fic so please tell me how im doing

Stiles' POV

As Stiles walked into the house he knew something was different as he looked around he realised it his dad was home as he bolted up the stairs and into his room he froze, it was clean, he looked everywhere, nothing was where it should have been, it was bad. His day had already been bad enough first Scott blew him off to go attend to werewolf business and then he even told Stiles to continue on to school, then it had just got worse, he failed his chem test and even managed to loose his clothes after practice, he just needed that sweet release, but he couldn't find it. "Looking for something" John said smugly as he looked at his sons frightened face, "where are they dad, please I just need them please" stiles begged as his fathers face changed from smug to disappointed, "sorry Stiles but you know I can't let you have them, it just isn't right, I know you do it to cope but it isn't the answer son, I'm always here to talk if ..." The sheriff was cut off as he saw his son dash past him down the stairs, as soon as he was in his jeep he was hyperventilating he knew this was bad, he had never went any longer that a few hours without the feeling of a blade cutting through the warm flesh of his limbs the feeling of the blood as it washed away all of his stress and pain, he needed it, he needed to cut, as soon as he started to regain control he sped out of the drive. It took him a while to realize where he was headed, his instinct, he knew he had some razors left hidden on the preserve, he knew he would be safe there.

Appearing through the trees, Stiles killed the engine as he looked for the markers he had left just a few sort months ago when his dad first found out about his own personal control mechanism, he freaked out of course wanted Stiles to see a therapist but Stiles refused, he knew that he was wrong that what he did wasn't normal but it helped him feel again, it helped him survive, that's when he knew his dad would try to take away his release so he decided that he would hide an emergency supply out here, for when it happened. As he walked through the dense wood stiles could feel his anxiety grow, he needed to cut, as he sped up his pace he saw it, the final marker as he ran to the old oak tree he quickly shoved his had inside the hollowed out hole left by some long since gone bird, grabbing the box he had hid. Leaning agains the tree Stiles held the razor firmly as he felt a tear roll down his face, dragging the sharp blade across his forearm he could feel the blood start to trickle down washing away all his fears and stress as it led its way down, making more cuts stiles started sobbing 'I'm safe at last' he though as he broke down in tears.

Unknown POV

He felt his mate getting closer but something was wrong, Stiles was in pain, then it hit him, the strong metallic taste in the air, it was blood "Noooo" he roared as he sped off in the direction of his mate, 'MATE, MATE... MATTEEE' his mind screamed, he had to protect him his eyes flashed as bounded out of the house running into the woods without quarrel or knowledge all he knew was he needed to protect him, he loved him. As he ran through the wood he could sense the blood in the air grow stronger as he increased his speed even further, then he heard it the sobs the saltiness in the air, stiles was crying, he ran as fast as he could until he reached the clearing of the great oak and then he saw it, there was his mate his one true love slumped at the base of the tree, blood all over his arm, and a razor blade clenched in his hand, as he looked at the young boy he nearly doubled over, how could he have let this happen. As he walked over to his mate he gazed down wanting to do anything he could, he needed to protect him, reaching Stiles he lent down in front of the tortured soul before him and grabbed hold of his hand "Stiles?" He asked in a low solemn tone as the boy looked up he felt his heart break as he saw the pain in his eyes.

"P P P Peter?"


	2. Bonding part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first part of bonding, the next part will be uploaded today as a direct follow on since it is a very long chapter its probs going to be in three parts so i hope you enjoy

Stiles' POV

As stiles gazed up at the man above "P P P Peter?" Was all he could muster as he felt the tears start again he felt the world was heavier, and it was as he slowly blacked out he wonders 'why peter? Why?'

  
When he came to he was in an unfamiliar place, he was in a bed, looking around he saw the charred walls and creepy room he remembered what happened, he had been cutting, and then. "OH god no, no no no" he yelled as he realised that he had been caught. No sooner had he screamed he saw the door flung open and a near naked peter was by his side, "don't worry stiles I'm here now, ill protect you" was the only words he could muster.

  
"But why I'm nothing, I'm just a kid with ADD who occasionally helps the pack, I'm not needed, why do you need me why do you want to protect me?" He cried as he looked up at the former alpha "because you're my mate stiles, ill do anything for you" he replied in a soft tone as he placed his lips onto the younger's letting out a low growl as he felt stiles move forward and opened his mouth, as they sat there kissing he could only imagine the power of the now beta who was dressed only in a towel. As they snuggled the talked about everything why stiles cut and how stiles came to be in the middle of a wood trying to gain his release, stiles told him of how it all started when his mom died and how when nothing else made him happier the feeling of pain did he told him of how he always resorted to it in times of stress and trouble and cried when peter just looked at him with those sad eyes as he slowly planed kisses on each scar he could see along his arms, as they sat and talked stiles couldn’t help but notice the difference in peter the security of which he gave of made him feel somewhat at ease he couldn't explain exactly what it was but every time they touched he felt something a spark in his mind and a knot in his stomach he felt so peaceful as they lay there on the bed stiles slowly started to drift of too sleep in his mates arms he knew everything was different now he didn’t know how but he was happy this felt right he was finally at peace with himself.

When he awoke he though it was all just a dream and then he felt something behind him he looked and their was peter still in only a towel asleep right next to him, as he got up he looked out the window to see that the sun was rising, “shit” he exclaimed as he realised that by now his dad would have a search party looking for him but his feeling subsided as he heard a rustling form the direction of the bed as he was about to turn to look he jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him as his neck was laid siege to by peters soft lips as he laid sloppy kisses all over it “i see your awake stiles” was all he said when he removed his lips from his neck as he slowly picked him up and carried him over to the bed where he placed him gently as stiles took in the site of 'his' mate his gaze quickly looked at his muscled chest before dropping his gaze to the towel which now showed a prominent bulge, as they kissed stiles felt his whole world disappear he was happy, relaxed pulling away from the kiss "I want you peter" was all that he could muster before the elder had jumped onto the bed hovering over his small fragile body.

  
As their hips touched stiles let out a long moan as his excruciatingly hard erection was pressed into peters, as they continued to explore each others mouth stiles could feel peters large hands slowly move up his shirt, exploring every detail on his smooth, defined chest.

Peter's POV

As he explored the chest on the boy beneath him, he let out a growl. He could feel the body beneath him shudder at the sound, as he explored stiles chest he felt the low moan escape stiles mouth as he slowly brushed over the boys nipple, removing his hands stiles gasped at the loss of contact only to have his shirt ripped off him and peters mouth connect licking a trail up from the hem of his pants up his happy trail to the soft nub of his left nipple, as peter sucked on his left nipple he could taste the arousal coming off of the younger boy beneath. Stiles yelped as he gently bit down on his nipple tweaking it between his teeth as he continued to lick it.

  
As the younger boy thrusted up against him peter let out a low groan at the feeling of stiles' prominent erection rubbing against his stomach, releasing the nipple that was still in his teeth he slowly sat up on his knees, he looked down towards the now prominent erection that his mate was sporting, removing the towel that was still covering his lower half,earning a gasp from the younger as he gazed up at his fully hard manhood, peter knew he was above average when it cam to the size of his cock, he was just shy of 11 inches long and was thicker than most but he didn’t think it was his high point especially because he never bothered to keep up maintenance down their allowing his wild untamed pubes to grow out of control, but as he saw the look upon stiles' face he grinned with pride the younger was quivering at just the sight “do you see something you like” he said as he looked on at the younger who eyes still kept his eyes locked on his hard member, with no response peter chuckled as he slowly walked forward towards the boy and laughing followed with “Stiles Stilinski speechless I never thought I'd see the day” whilst placing a hand on the boys lap snapping the boy out of his trance like state immediately, “hey no fair, how can you expect me to concentrate when you place such a magnificent item in front of me and then not expect me to be fixated on it, I mean its huge, and looks so damn tasty” he replied licking his lips as he reached out a hand to touch the throbbing member.


	3. Bonding part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is finally done, i will be uploading the final part soon im just finishing the editing, hope you enjoy xxx

Peter's POV

Seeing the young boy reach for him Peter chuckled as he simply batted the hand away softly before leaning down toward the boy's head and whispering to his ear "all in good time my dear, first I want to claim every bit of you and make sure everyone knows that you mine" with a smirk on his face he leant back and slowly started to palm Stiles erection as he used the other hand to unbutton his jeans, as Stiles lifted his hips in anticipation Peter slid them off looking and the prominent boner being constrained now only by boxers, ripping them off in a fast and rough motion Peter gazed in delight as he looked at Stiles unrestrained erection as he placed a hand on the boys nice cock, the young boy was no where near as long as he was but he was a good 7” with nice big balls his long dick was nestled in a nicely trimmed bush making Peter growl with delight at the natural look of the boys tasty dick, Stiles let out a gasp followed by a loud moan as Peter moved his dead down to the hard cock beneath him and slowly licked a long line up his shaft before swallowing all of Stiles' cock until his nose was nestled in the boys sweet smelling pubes.

As he pulled back bobbing up and down on the slender yet tasty cock meter could feel Stiles writhe beneath him and moaned at the though earning a gasp of pleasure from the younger, taking in a deep breath from his nose he could smell the boys arousal growing faster and his orgasm building, he gave a few more bobs before pulling off with a loud pop, Stiles groaned at the loss of his mouth but moaned when he heard a click followed by a squishy noise.

 

Stiles' POV

 

Looking up to see what the noise belonged to he looked to see Peter with a bottle of lube in his hand pouring generous amounts of lube onto his fingers before spreading his legs making him sit in Indian style as he looked on to the wolf, “just relax Stiles, this will be uncomfortable at first but I promise ill make you feel so good” was all Stiles heard as he felt a slicked up finger pushing at his hole and slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle, he squirmed at the uncontrollable urge to tense his muscles at the intrusion, “relax baby” he heard as Peter started to slowly push his finger in and out of Stiles wiggling it around inside of him, he moaned as Peter curled up his finger as it brushed against his sweet spot, he had fingers himself plenty of times before to know that it could feel so good but his fingers were know where near as big as Peter's, he closed his eyes tightly as he moaned in pleasure at the sensation and started to moan as he felt Peter working his insides.

 

His eyes shot open as he felt Peter place another finger inside I wasn’t as bad as the first one but it still felt uncomfortable as Peter began to twirl his finger and stretch him out, scissoring his fingers so that they would hit Stiles' prostrate each time, by the time Peter added a third he was a moaning mess "More Peter, please more” he moaned as he writhed and tried to push himself deeper onto Peter's fingers. He gasped at the feeling of loss as Peter pulled out quickly before kneeling before Stiles his cock hanging just in front of his mouth “suck” he orders “lube my cock up with your moth stiles I want to feel you around me, I'm gonna knot you Stiles I'm gonna fill you up so full of my cum you’ll be smelling of it for days, suck my cock so I can claim you as my own, so we can finally mate and be together I want to use you spit as lube for when I fuck you” he looked up in awe at the words his mate produced and grinned “yes master” he replied seductively as he leant forward and placed a sloppy kiss on Peter's uncut cock, before taking the head in his mouth, pushing his tongue inside Peter's foreskin and licking at the sensitive head he chuckled as he earned a “Oh god, fuck yes” from the gruff wolf as he thrusted into his mouth, Stiles got to work bobbing up and down on the delectable cock gagging each time Peter's cock hit the back of his throat, but taking it down further each time, by the time Stiles had got half of Peter's cock in him he felt constricted and pulling off started to suck on the shaft as he slowly licked the rest of the shaft that he could reach before , smiling when he earned a groan form the beta as he let go of the now very wet cock, smiling up at Peter he said sweet “are you ready for me now master” in a low gruff tone Peter growled “your curiosity will be the death of us both you know” Stiles just smiled as peter picked him up and laid him on the bed, lifting his legs up in anticipation.

 

Stiles jumped as he felt a hot wet member at his entrance, as he looked down he saw Peter looking up at him before going back down to his hole and pushing his tongue in and out of his still stretched hole, Stiles moaned “oh god Peter don’t stop please oh god this is amazing” his sensitive hole allowing him for more pleasure than he could have ever imagined. He gazed as Peter removed his tongue from his hole and he felt a new sensation as something pushed up against his tight hole, something big, as he looked down he saw Peter holding his cock, ready to push in and smiled “stiles I'm going to thrust inside you all one go, it will hurt but I promise I will make you feel so good after, are you okay with that?” after a moment to process the information Stiles nodded and prepared himself for the feeling of peter inside of him, he trusted him, he would take everything Peter had to give him, no sooner had he nodded than Peter had looked down and thrust in with speed bottoming out in him, Stiles screamed in pain as he felt Peter's long member push inside so fast, but was calmed when Peter stilled and leaned down capturing him in a long kiss and placing his hands on his face and wiping away the tears.


	4. Bonding part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final part of bonding, ill try updating regularly but cant guarantee it so i hope yous like what ive got so far.  
> Please feel free to comment x

Peter's POV

“Its better now Peter, claim me make me yours, make love to me please” as Peter gazed down at him he smiled and slowly started to move as he thrusted in and out with shallow thrust, Stiles screamed in pleasure “oh god Peter more...” stiles moaned as he hit his prostate as hard as he could, repositioning himself for better access he started to thrust fast aiming for Stiles' sweet spot, hitting it dead on with each thrust, he looked at his mate as he felt the knot in his stomach starting to form, he knew it wouldn't be long as he gazed down at the moaning, writing boy beneath him he smiled with pride knowing that it was he who was making stiles feel so good, he could feel his knot starting to grow with each thrust and started aiming to go as deep inside Stiles as he could with every thrust he made, “Please Please Peter what is that” Stiles asked in between moans in a nervous tone” it's my knot Stiles, it will tie us together when it goes inside you making us truly mates and boding us together, don’t worry, it wont hurt much once its in” he replied as his knot continued to grow, realising that at full size Stiles would be in so much pain when he pushed it in, Peter thrusted in one last time as he knot continued to grow.

Stiles' POV

Stiles squirmed at the immense pressure at his hole, he was being stretched beyond belief, he winced in pain at the feeling and wondered when it would stop growing, as he felt the growing slow down he let out a sigh of relief as he felt the knot stop growing he, realising that his still prominent erection was caused by the knot being on his prostate, as peter leant down to kiss him he moaned at the pressure the knot caused, moaning he looked up as he saw his mate looking down upon him, feeling himself being moved he noticed Peter rearranging them so he was lying down with the knot still in him, legs wrapped around peters back, watching Peter he saw the smirk on his face as he felt himself being slowly filled up with an obsessive amount of cum, he gasped as Peter grabbed his dick in his hands and squeezed tightly letting out a long moan as he was jerked off by his mate, Stiles could feel himself getting closer as he looked up towards Peter and moaned as Peter pulled his dick so it was aiming at him and started pumping furiously letting his claws extend as they pinched at the soft skin of his shaft, then he was seeing starts as Peter thrusted up ramming his knot into his prostate and Stiles came with a loud scream, shooting his cum directly into Peters open mouth, who just smiled and swallowed it.

And then he blacked out.

When he awoke he tried to move but winced in pain as the knot tugged at his hole, he could feel the knot still pumping him full of cum, moaning at the though, a little nip to his shoulder alerted him to the fact that his mate was awake. “so I see you rearranged us” he said as matter of factly, “yes I did my dear, this is much more comfortable for bot of us us bus its also easier for me to play with you once again hard cock” Peter replied smugly as he gave Stiles hard member a few rough tugs, stifling the moan that rumbled through him Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Peter interrupted ”it lasts about 2 hours Stiles, so how about you let me get you off again” “how did you kn...” Stiles couldn’t finish as he felt Peter claws extend and trail down the shaft of his exposed cock before teasing the slit with his claw, Stiles let out a low primal growl, and Peter just chuckled “maybe there is some wolf in you, well other than from my dick of course” Stiles tried to make a sarcastic reply but was caught off guard as Peter started biting his neck.

Peter's POV

As he nibbled on Stiles neck he could feel the younger boy starting to clench around him, he knew he was close and started to pump his cock viciously whilst pressing his knot against Stiles' prostate as hard as he could, Stiles came with a loud moan coating Peter's hand with his seed.

He fell asleep nuzzled into stiles shoulder as they both slept, still tied together.

Derek's POV

As he walked into the house he knew something was different he could smell the intense smell of arousal in the air 'looks like Peter has found another person to fuck' then it hit him, the familiar scent he had picked up on earlier “STILES” he said as he aggressively bolted up the stairs making a bee line for his uncles room as he reached the landing.

As he approached the room the smell of Peter, Stiles and sex hit him like a ton of bricks, he kicked the door opened and screamed

“WHAT THE FUCK"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just fluff but i hope you's like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length of time it took to write, but im going to atleast update like this every week maybe more often

Derek's POV

  
  


"WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed as he looked up to see his Uncle and Stiles engaged in post coital bliss, gazing over to the two lovers he could feel the rage building deep inside of him "Wake up NOOOWWWW" he roared as he felt the wolf over take him as his anger soared jerking the two lovers awake.

As Stiles moved forward he screamed in pain as he felt the knot pulling tightly against his rim, "shhhhh, calm down its okay just relax" Peter whispered to his mate as he felt his heartbeat start to rise. Looking over to Derek he could feel the overwhelming urge to protect his mate intensify, as he walked closer he flinched at the roar that greeted him, "impossible, that was a mated roar, Stiles possibly couldn't be your mate, he's only 17" he said in response disbelief evident as he spoke, "well he is" he replied sourly "now go now, well be down as soon as the knot is now please, GO" Roaring the last part Peter gave a stern look at him.

"Okay" he said, "but we do need to talk, the sheriff is freaking out at Stiles being missing" as he walked out of the room he knew this was bad, they had already knotted they couldn't be told not to see each other again, it would break them both, but he had bigger problems, Scott was the alpha and when he found out it would seriously piss him off.

***2 hours later***

He watched as Stiles and Peter slowly walked down the stairs, after what seemed like forever he grimaced at the thought of how they were going to deal with this, "so could someone tell me the events leading up to me walking in on you two being tied together?" He asked innocently as he searched for a way to get out of the mess they made, and looked as he saw the sheer terror upon Stiles face as he asked such a seemingly innocent question. He felt Stiles' heart beat steady as Peter held his hand and proceeded to tell him about what had happened.

  
  


Looking on at the two mates he grimaced at the idea of splitting them up, but calmly said "first thing's first, we need to tell Scott, he's the alpha and will kill you both if he doesn’t find out directly from you" as he gazed at the two before him he could smell the apprehension as they looked towards each other sheepishly. "I've already text him and he's on his way but he doesn’t know why, so try and be gentle with the news, and Peter" his elder looked at him with curiosity "make a bee line for door if he reacts as badly as I expect, don't worry ill protect Stiles"

  
  


Scott's POV

  
  


He knew something was wrong as soon as he got the text from Derek, Derek never texted him without some shit about to go down, he grimaced at the thought of a new supernatural beast as he rode up to Derek’s, perking his ears he could hear three distinctive heartbeats, two werewolf one human, and he could smell the fear from inside the creepy building, as he made his way inside he felt nervous, he didn't know why but something was not right then he smelled it, "Stiles" he said frantically as he pushed the door open, to see what was happening. He froze when he saw it, Stiles was cuddling into Peter, and he smelled different, Peters scent was all over him, he shuddered as his best friend looked over to him in fear, those big brown eyes, dripping with tears, collecting himself he slowly walked over to sit opposite Stiles and Peter placing himself next to Derek, with seriousness and great worry, he asked the big question.

  
  


"What happened Stiles, are you okay? Your dad's freaking out, he thinks you've done something stupid, please tell me" and that's when he noticed it, the smell of sex and lust, radiating from both Stiles and Peter, the way the held each other close. As he gazed in horror he heard the story of how Stiles had been cutting, how he had ran to the woods to do so, of how Peter had found him and looked after him, and then of how they were mates and they had consummated their new found relationship, throughout the story Scott’s eyes we red, he couldn't believe it, his best friend had been going through all of this and he didn't even notice, he was a terrible friend, picking himself up he slowly walked over to the two mates with a sombre look as he closed in on his target, he could feel Stiles' heartbeat increase drastically, could hear Peter's low growl as he approached, before he dropped beside the younger and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Stiles, I never knew, you should have never went through this alone, I should have known, I'm so sorry Stiles" he whispered in his best friend ear as a tear trickled down his cheek.

  
  


A few moments later he stood up and looked at the elder Hale, he knew that he couldn't stop mates but he wasn't going to let Stiles get hurt, "Stiles is my best friend, he my brother, Peter be assured that if you ever hurt him I will show you my full wrath, I will destroy you, so look after him and don't bring him to harm" he said in a gruff tone as he looked at the two mates who were once again embraced in a passionate hug. Turning toward Derek, he mouthed the words 'thanks' and with a smile was off.

  
  


Stiles' POV

  
  


As he listened to Scott’s warning voice he somehow felt at ease, he finally knew his deepest secret, he didn't have to hide anymore, but now he had a bigger problem, if what he said was true his dad would have the entire sheriff’s department looking for him, "I have to go home, I need to tell my dad I'm okay' he said out loud to no-one on particular, both wolves shot up at the thought and after a few minutes bickering walked up to the younger and said in sync "we'll escort you" he blinked in disbelief as he saw both hales look at him defensively as they escorted them to Derek’s car, sitting in the car he felt awkward as he looked on as the betas looked on intensely at the road as they drove along the town, ' I wonder if this is what's it’s gonna be like from now on' he pondered to himself as he realised that the two remaining hales were being extremely protective of him, it wasn't until he heard the engine cut out that he realised they were at the station.

  
  


As they got out of the car he could hear his dad barking orders around, he knew this was gonna be bad and hesitated "don't worry I’ll be here to protect you no matter what" was whispered into his ear, looking at his mate he placed a fake smile as he continue walking up to the police doors, his father’s voice becoming more visibly louder.

  
  


Walking into his station he looked sheepish as all eyes were fixed on him and his entourage (a name he conceived for the two hales who seemed extremely protective of him) as they walked up to the front of the room he caught his father’s eyes, "Stiles, oh god are you okay" he said in a week voice as he pulled his son into a tight embrace.

 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut a lot of fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my punctuation/grammar is bad, my proof-reader is house bound

The Sheriff's POV

As he grabbed his son he noticed the relaxed demeanor of him, looking up he saw the two people he never wanted to see at a time like this, "this way" he said to his son as he ushered them into his office "you two as well" he said looking at the now apprehensive survivors of the Hale Fire.

Walking into the office he could feel the tension, he may not have had the supernatural senses of werewolves but he was smart enough to know when something was wrong, sitting down in his chair he said the three scaries words in the world at that time. "Tell me everything" was all anyone heard, a few moments of silence passed before stiles started hyperventilating, looking on in horror he jumped to his sons aid only to be beaten by Peter, the sheer look of fear and worry on his face alerted him to the difference in their usual cynicism based relationship.

"Calm down Stiles, it will be okay just breathe" was all Peter could muster before grabbing hold of Stiles hand and squeezing gently, looking on the sheriff's face contorted as he realized what he was seeing, drawing his gun he aimed it at Peter "what did you do to him?" he asked calmly aiming the gun at Peter, looking upto see his father pointing the gun at Peter stiles jumped diving in front of his mate, "Dad please don't, he saved me, we're mates, please don't hurt him" hearing his son beg the sheriff sighed and looked at his son. "We are going to have a real talk about this, but for now, if any harm comes to my son know I will hold you both responsible and then I will kill you" he said calmly as he lowered his gun, earning a relieves sigh from his son as he walked from the room.

'Damn it that boy just had to fall for a Hale' he thought as he walked away to call of the search party.

Stiles' POV

As he sat in the house he could feel his body tense, he knew his dad would object to the idea of him being with Peter but he didn't care, he made him feel alive, and happy, something that he hasn't truly felt in years so he just smiled as he nuzzled into Peter's arms as he slowly lapped at the elders neck, nipping at the skin as he explored, earning a exasperated growling moan as he did so. 

As they continued their elongated kiss Stiles could feel Peter's claws trace along his spine, sending pleasure throughout his body, moaning "Peter god, we can't my dad will be back soon" he moaned into his mates mouth "Stiles I need you, I need you to be full of me, full of my cock" he growled into the younger boy" as he reached down, his long hand reaching down to stiles' pants he could feel the already hard member against the tight fabric, slowly placing his hands under the trousers he quickly started fondling stiles' juicy balls as he bite stiles neck, "you know, I want you to come for me Stiles, I want you to scream my name as you spurt your load" he mumbled into the neck of the shuddering boy beneath.

As he looked upon his mate his eyes glazed over, peter looked gorgeous as he sat their before him, his defined jaw, his devilish smile, even his stubble, it all made Stiles' mouth water, placing his hands at the bottom of Peter's shirt he slowly tugged at it before lifting it up to allow him the sight he most wanted to see, the sight of Peter's chiseled chest nearly sent Stiles wild as he looked at the image of perfection before him, before slowly moving down to lick at one of those juicy nipples, licking at the sweet nub he felt the wolf beneath growl as he slowly started to nip at the sensitive spot beneath him, as he earned more growl from his mate he continued biting harder and harder until peter picked him up and pushed him on his back.

Peter's POV 

As he flipped the younger boy on his back, he quickly ripped off his mates shirt, lunging in and placing a vicious bite upon his mate's neck and sucking till it bruised, feeling Stiles quiver beneath him he reacted in turn grabbing his pants and ripping them off I one fast pull, as his head hovered over Stiles' erection he took in a deep breath, content to smell the arousal on his mate, his now hard member straining against his jeans.

Taking the member into his mouth he quickly set a rhythm as he bobbed up and down on stiles hard member. Peter was so engrossed in the delicious taste of his mate he failed to notice the sheriffs cruiser pull into the drive as he continued giving stiles head pushing him closer to the edge,

"Stiles, I'm Home we need to talk" echoed through the house as the sheriff walked through the door. "And bring Peter, he's involved in this, despite my distaste for him" followed by the front door closing.

Peter froze whilst deepthroating stiles, gulping as he heard the sheriff's voice, pushing his mate just that little further, as he came down his throat with a loud "Peter" being released. Realising the severity of their predicament they both froze, as he pulled of stiles rapidly deflating cock, he slowly went to the dresser and got his mate some clothes, "come on, we can't keep him waiting, just act normal" he said to stiles in a low and calm voice, as stiles proceeded to accept the clothes and get dressed in front of his mate.

As they slowly walked down the stairs Stiles grabbed his hand as if he was holding on for dear life, reaching the living room, they sat on the couch together as the sherrif just looked at them.

"We need to talk about this son" he said in a somber tone


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sheriff confronts stiles and peter about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was slightly/extremely drunk when writing this and without my proof-reader im at a loss but i believe that all of the grammar punctuation and syntax are correct so i hope you enjoy.

The Sheriff's POV

As he looked over to his son and Peter he felt slightly disappointed that this was who his son chose, the thought of his son with a murderer made his stomach churn, pushing away those thoughts he looked at his son before deciding that it was finally time to confront the situation head on and attempt to gain control. "Stiles, Peter I know you two are in involved but I want to know everything, but first off Stiles you need to know that I will support you know mater what, even if you do choose to date a killer" he said in a calm tone. "Dad, leave him alone, please" was his sons only rebuttal as he grabbed a hold of Peters hands once more.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I just can't see it, what's worse is that its illegal, even if you want it it is against the law, but if you can tell me everything, and show me that you are both committed to making this work, and making sure that you stay safe then I may consider letting this relationship last, without putting Peter in prison"

He knew his remarks would be painful to his only son, the most unlucky guy on the planet when it cam to relationships, but he knew it needed to be said.

"Please explain" he said as he looked on, his stoic features giving nothing away. Despite his noticing of Peter's erection as he walked down the stairs, he had kept his cool, he knew Stiles wanted this, and he was fully committed to giving Stiles what he deserved but he was yet to be convinced that Peter was what his son wanted.

"Well dad, thank you for giving us a chance, I will show you that I want this" was all stiles said before he began to explain what happened following him fleeing his house, of how peter found him covered in blood, of how he looked after him and how they realised they were meant to be, however the sheriff noticed now he failed to mention how Peter had a erection as he walked down the stairs, but paid no heed as he heard out his sons case.

After hearing it all the sheriff took a moment to deliberate his decision, pouring himself a Scotch in the process, attempting to ensure he was capable of staying calm throughout the process. Looking over towards the two, 'Mates' as stiles had put it, he walked from the kitchen, bottle of Scotch in hand and met the two before him, wondering what he should do about the new predicament he found himself in.

Peter's POV

Watching the sheriff listen so calmly had unnerved him, if the roles were reversed he would have went crazy, as he watched the sheriff come towards them he heard in a calm voice "Peter, do you have anything to add" come from the sheriff's still stoic face. 

"Yes sheriff I do, I know you don't agree with this, I know how you feel about me, especially after finding out about my involvement in the murders a few years ago, and I understand that completely, but I have know that Stiles was my mate since I first met him, that's why I offered him the bite, but I knew that it wouldn't be right to bond with someone so young so I kept my distance, but when I found him in like that in the forest, I knew something was wrong, I could sense when he was in pain and it nearly crushed me, I love him sir, I would die for him, that night I couldn't help myself, there was my mate, in so much pain, suffering so much and all I could think about was saving him, making him feel happy again, I understand that you done want me here but please understand that as long as I live I will let no harm come to him, he is my mate, when a werewolf finds their mate a bond is created, nothing in creation is capable of severing that bond, the need to make their mate happy, I will do everything I can to make him happy, I will die for him. Please understand my feelings for him, if you truly do not wish me to be a part of his life, I will wait until he is 18 and ask again then, but I don't want to hurt Stiles by doing than, but I leave it up to you to make the decision" he said finally getting all of his feelings off his chest, as he felt Stiles cuddle up to him he smiled realising that for the first time since the fire he was happy, as he cuddled back into his mate he knew this was it, he was scared, he knew he could loose his one true love but the feeling of his mate so close made him so happy, gazing upon the sheriff he reached his hand around stiles in anticipation this was the greatest decision he could ever face but he couldn't deny he was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

"Far enough" those words rang though his ears as he and Stiles looked at the Sheriff in confusion, "If you two really want this who am I to stop you, but Peter be warned I will ensure you're death is painful if any harm is brought to my son, and we need to set up some ground rules" the sheriff continued earning a sigh of relief from Peter and his mate."First thing is first I know you two are sexually active together, but you two must not engage in any sexual activity whilst in this house and please be careful and use protection, second If Stiles is going to stay out with you peter I want a phone call or message, and only twice a week, and third and finally Peter will attend Sunday Dinner each week for as long as you two are together, if this is going to happen those rules must be obeyed, so Peter you are expected to be here each Sunday at 12 o'clock each Sunday for a family dinner and Stiles, please be careful" the sheriff released, looking more at ease as his stoic expression slowly started to fade. Smiling he stood up, grasping the sheriff’s hand he said a small sentence which could know where near explain his gratitude.

"Thank you Mr.Stillinski you have no idea how much this means to me, to both of us, I will not let you down, I promise" finishing his words the pulled the sheriff into a long embrace, happy that for once he would truly be happy, kneeling down towards his mate he pulled stiles into a long embrace they would finally be together, as he kissed his mate he felt his love grow, he knew this was only the beginning.  
 


	8. the big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip
> 
>  
> 
> the big day has finally arrived

-5 months later-

Stiles's POV

 

As he stood at the alter he knew this was the final test, if he could do this then he would be complete, yeah he had slipped up over the past few months but Peter had allways been their for him, he was so happy about this, he would finally be complete.

 

Looking at his registrar, Deaton, stiles felt at ease, like he always felt when he was near peter, he was so happy that this was finally it, his eyes filled with tears as he saw his mate approach the alter, looking dapper in the black suede suit he wore, which mirrored stiles' in every way but size, as a tear slowly rolled down his check he shuddered at the though of breaking out in tears in front of all of the friends, family and pack who had worked their into his life so nicely and supported him through his ordeals.

 

Peter's POV

 

Noticing the trickle of a tear roll down his mates cheek, he slowly placed his hand on stiles' face, wiping away the tear with those soft hands and mouthing 'its okay, I'm scared to' to his one true love, holding stiles' hand he gazed at him, then to the pack and then to Deaton, nodding to the older man as he smiled, with Deaton pressing play on the music station, playing the one thing stiles had chosen to represent them, something that he had insisted being played much to his dismay, 'Keep Holding on' by Avril Lavigne, hearing the soft beats start to resonate he relaxed as he felt stiles lighten up and his spirit lift. It was time.

 

Deaton’s POV

 

Looking over the two mates, he smiled as he realised that this was the start of a new beginning, as he proceeded to start the ceremony he could feel the anticipation as the wolves in the room looked on in eager need, getting to the vows he let out a quiet exhale, not wanting to know what the two mates had wrote for each other, knowing them it would be very sordid, he was just as worried as Peter, when he said "Peter your vows" "oh yeah... Stiles Stillinski, from the moment I met you, everything changed, I was in love, together we have been through so much, and I have no doubt that their is a lot more to come but now, we will do it together as a team, as husbands, for that I am honoured that you have accepted me as your mate, I love you" hearing what must have been the most passionate thing peter had ever said in his life he smiled slightly as he heard the distinctive sobs of nurse McCall as he gazed over to Stiles, nodding the young boy smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek before starting " Peter when we first met I knew something was different, and not just because you were slightly crazy, but that night, when you found me, I was at my darkest place I was nothing, just an empty shell, I was broken and then you came along and fixed me, you put me back together piece by piece, you gave my life purpose, I love you Peter, you gave me a reason to live, for that I owe you my entire being,  no amount of words can describe how much I love you but know that I do to my very core and that no matter what I will stand by your side and love you unconditionally for eternity" looking in astonishment at the young boy, he never knew how passionate Stiles could be, as he looked over the two mates, he said in a firm and proud "the rings if you please" glancing over to Scott who proudly walked over towards the three as he held out the rings on a plump sating pillow, smiling he handed the rings to Stiles and Peter, "Peter Hale, do you take, erm...Stiles Stillinski to be your lawful wedded husband" he asked stammering over the difficulty at pronouncing Stiles' first name before looking at the younger who started chuckling. Placing the ring on his mates hand peter replied with a soft "I do" earning an aww from the audience before he turned to the younger, leaning down he whispered "one day you'll have to teach me how to pronounce your first name" before continuing with the ceremony.

"Stiles Stillinski, do you take Peter Hale to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked in his trademark sombre voice. "I do" stiles said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then it is now my honour to declare you legally married by the state of California, congratulations Mr. and Mr. Hale, you may now kiss" looking onward he smiled as the two newlyweds embraced each other in a long and passionate embrace, earning a loud awww and happy shrieks from the audience.

 

Narrator POV

As they looked towards each other they could only imagine the life they would face, their time helping the world was only just beginning and no matter what they would survive for Stiles Hale was a true Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys but i have to end this one for now, i will probably create a sequel but for now im going to concentrate on one shots so i hope you guys like how i finished it off


End file.
